wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
It All Fell Down
And all I gave you is gone Tumbled like it was stone ~ Dynasty, Miia ~ Some days it’s hard to see If I was a fool, or you, a thief IT ALL FELL DOWN Tell Me Pretty Lies At first, Maple had been a little reluctant to listen to her mother’s order. But when she finally took notice of the worried crease of her brow and the fidgeting of limbs and tail (not to mention the way her eyes kept frantically glancing between her dragonet and the ocean and her usual sophisticated manner of speaking came out in an almost jumbled mess), Maple abandoned her half-built sand castle and obediently dragged herself back to her family’s cave. Naturally, it was quiet and empty and cold in the cave without her parents’ company. Furry red and blue carpets tickled at the bottoms of her talons as she stepped inside. Momentarily distracted from the trek to her room, she batted playfully at the long strands that came with the fabric as if she were stalking and killing pesky mice. The hunting game didn’t hold her attention for very long, however, and growing bored of it, Maple flew the rest of the way to her previous desired destination. Her legs carried her to her sleeping nest, where she dug underneath a pile of pillows to pull out a silver key before turning to head over to a bronze chest in a corner of the sleeping cave. She twisted the key into the small hole until it opened and turned it over to dump all of the contents on the floor. Seashells, coins, and sticks were among the various trinkets, and she made sure to marvel at each of them with genuine interest and curiosity. After what felt like hours, Mist finally returned. Maple instantly bolted from her sleeping cave at the sound of her noisy entrance, skidding to a stop before she could crash into the MudWing’s chest. Her joyful grinned dropped as she stood up on her hind legs to look over Mist’s shoulder and was awarded with no familiar sight of a pale golden SandWing. Maple tilted her head in confusion. “Where’s Dad?” Mist glanced down guilty, her eyes noticeably glassy and wet, and Maple could do nothing to stop the stab of fear and anxiety that shot through her. Ignoring her mother’s protests, she dashed past her and through the sparse rainforest that covered the entirely of the island, paying no mind to the branches and leaves and bushes that thwacked her face and her scales. She didn’t stop until she reached the beach, her gaze sweeping the sands for any sign of her father. Where is he? And that’s when she saw him. Or rather, his corpse. Maple let out a terrified cry and was at Hyrax’s side in an instant, shaking his arms, his tail, his wings, anything for a response. When she got none, when she checked his chest for heartbeats and breath or his wrist for a pulse, she unleashed her building fall of tears and hiccuping sobs that she assumed all of Pyrrhia could hear. She didn’t notice the other presence until warm, brown wings wrapped around her and talons hugged her to a golden chest, and another river of teardrops and whimpers joined her own. Made it through the maze to find my one in a million And now you’re just a page torn from the story I’m living Grief Heavy rain pelted her window, their impacts splattering the cheap, fragile glass, their descent from gray storm cloud fortresses quick, effortless. The overflowing creeks streamed about freely in the streets, the water an unusual shade of musky brown and dirty feet. Outside, dragons foolish enough to still remain scrambled to escape the sky’s pursuit of madness and destruction. On land, of course. Any attempt to fly was tarnished by the hurricane-like gusts of wind carelessly tossing the flying lizards about. Corvina could only blink. She could see water slinking its way through the crack of her front door and feel the wetness of a few droplets dripping from above. Yet, she couldn’t seem to muster a form of care. Not that she would, if she wanted to. Why would it matter what happened to her? Her life had always been perceived as insignificant, as often told to her by her superiors. Now with Majesty- her best friend, her driving force, her love- gone, it was even more so. The memory was still imprinted in her mind, raw, painful, and very well fresh. She could still feel Majesty’s blood painting her orange scales in a coat of scarlet red. She could still hear her piercing, blood curdling scream and soft, whispered “I love you”. She could still see the IceWing that had driven a spear through her chest and left her to watch her love die as a cruel lesson that she was to be obedient to the Guardians first and everyone else second. And she wanted to leave. She wanted to leave and I said no. I said no. Corvina bit hard down on her tongue, hard enough to cause herself pain but not draw blood. Pain that could distract her from the memory. The awful, awful memory that continuously ran circles around her head every waking, haunting second of her life. She tried to clear away the unshed tears with another blink. Majesty’s death had been over a month ago. The only thing that had kept Corvina alive since then was the thought of seeking vengeance on the Guardians. She would destroy everything they had spent decades building, unravel every little scheme, murder their figures of power, and then watch the rest of their empire crumble into as many small, shattered pieces as her broken heart. Let’s see how it feels when you all lose everything that has ever meant ''anything to you.'' And all I gave you is gone Tumbled like it was stone Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy)